This invention relates to the use of a room temperature setting medical silicone composition to produce an orthodontic or orthotic device which may be used to lessen irritation and misalignment in and around the mouth and lips, and particularly may be used as an embouchure aid for wind instrumentalists who wear braces or other orthodontic devices and further may be particularly used to relieve temporomandibular joint syndrome.
Braces and similar orthodontic devices have long been a problem for wind instrumentalists. They are a constant source of mental and physical irritation to wearers who are players of brass or windwood instruments. Additionally, these orthodontic protrusions on the teeth have a negative effect on the embouchure (playing position of the lips) and performance flexibility for wind instrumentalists.
In the brass instrument family, the mouthpiece rests directly on the lips, and the tone is produced by a stream of air vibrating the lips at frequencies from roughly 60 cps to 2400 cps. Lateral mouthpiece pressure is required to contain the vibrating lips and provide a seal to prevent air from leaking around the embouchure. The reuslting combination of vibration and pressure applied directly to the orthodontic appliance causes considerable irritation to the soft lip tissue accompanied by physical discomfort at times to the point where concentration or performance is impossible.
The woodwind family of instruments utilizes the projection of an air column over an open hole or through a single or double reed which vibrates to produce the sound. In positioning the lips to control the air flow, muscle tension is required to hold the lips in position. With the single and double reeds, the reed or mouthpiece is inserted between the teeth and the lips must grip in a circular pattern to prevent air leakage. In both situations, any sharp protrusions from orthodontic devices are a source of irritation and pain. Since the problem of orthodontics may involve a large percentage of the participants in an instrumental music program, music educators, parents, scientists, and students are constantly searching for means to lessen the inconvenience and discomfort experienced during instrumental music performance.
The prior art consists of the use of a strip of chamois or other cloth, wax, or plastic dental shield. The chamios or cloth is inserted between the teeth and lip tissue, but as soon as the embouchure is adjusted for a register change or a quick breath, the chamois tends to slip and disturb either the embouchure or the air column. If the same piece of chamois or cloth is used for a period of time, it adopts a distinctive aroma and, no doubt, has a negative effect on oral hygiene.
Pliable wax, cut into a thin strip, which is pressed around the braces to smooth over the sharp edges, has also been used. After applying the wax strips, the student must spend several minutes adjusting and softening the wax to obtain a reasonable level of adaptability to his embouchure. By the end of a performance the braces have cut through the wax and the student must pick the wax residue from around the teeth and appliance only to face a repeat of this tedious routine at the next practice session. The use of wax does not facilitate easy maintenance, and, correspondingly, does not facilitate oral hygiene.
Thermoplastic teeth protectors have also been used. These are form fitted to the teeth with a ridge at the back to assist in insertion and removal. This device is convenient and reusable, but requires frequent replacement as the teeth change position in response to treatmet by the braces or othodontic device also resulting in a slightly altered teeth aperture. In an area where minimal change can have drastic effects on performance response, any artificial alteration of the teeth aperture is not desirable. The performer may be required to spend an additional period of adustment after each routine the orthodontic adjustment has been completed. Thermoplastic protectors are also expensive.
Sports which require any physical exertion or contact are sources of lip and oral irritation and possible dental damage, both for those who wear orthodondic appliances and those who do not. Even in supposed non-contact sports such as basketball and volleyball, there is a risk of injury which is heightened by the presence of braces or other orthodontic devices. The prior art does not presently provide a mouth protector which may easily and inexpensively be custom fit to the athlete-wearer.
Temporomandibular Joint (TMJ) Syndrome is an organic disorder which can result in pain of the eye, head, face, teeth, gums, jaws, ears, throat, neck, shoulder, and back. TMJ Syndrome is found when the lower jaw is misaligned with the face and upper jaw. When TMJ Syndrome exists, the upper and lower teeth meet incorrectly, such as when the mouth is tightly closed or during chewing, and a misalignment of the lower jaw result in abnormal pressures on the TMJ and supporting muscles. This pressure or stress on the TMJ further results in pain in distant-referred parts of the body. The prior art has consisted of custom-made, expensive orthotic devices which hold the teeth apart to prevent misalignment pressure on the TMJ. These devices cost approximately $400.00 to $2,000.00 to make and fit, including professional fees and charges. The cost usually prohibits this device from being used as a diagnostic aid.
An improvement on the original Rocobado appliance is the orthopedic head reposturing appliance (OHPA). This orthopedic device contacts the back of the head, comes around the face, and puts pressure on the face either on the upper lip, just below the nose. Great discomfort arises where the device contacts this thin nose area. The prior art does not provide a method or aparatus which will formfit the users device, yet which will alleviate discomfort.
An object of the invention is to provide an orthodontic shield and/or embouchure aid which will shield the mouth and lips from braces and other irritations, while still allowing proper embouchure while playing wind instruments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a orthodontic shield, orthotic device, and embouchure aid which is reusable yet inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an orthodontic shield, orthotic device, and embouchure aid which may be inexpensively fit to the user's particular mouth.
Still another object of the invention is to provide aan orthodontic shield, orthotic device, and embouchure aid which promotes proper oral hygiene.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an orthodontic shield and embouchure aid which will not leave residue in the mouth.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an orthodontic shield and embouchure aid which will function properly even in view of critical dimensional tolerances.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide an orthotic device to relieve Temporomandibular Joint Syndrome.
Still yet a further object of the invention is to provide an orthotic device for relieving Temporomandibular Joint Syndrome which may be prepared by the user.
Still an additional object of the invention is to provide an orthotic device which may be cost-effectively used as a diagnostic aid.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a cushion which may be used in conjunction with an orthopedic head reposturing device to eliminate discomfort where the device contacts the wearer's face.
Yet still an additional subject of the invention is to provide a low cost, custom fit shield to protect the wearer's teeth and orthodontic aids from injury due to impact.